


Lost girl

by RhymeReason



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fighting, OCC - Freeform, rin and seijuro are being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou goes to get food, but doesnt come back after a while, so Rin and Seijuro go to try and find her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost girl

**Author's Note:**

> god damn do I suck at writing for Free  
> oh well  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments and shit!

The sun was bright and shining off of the crystalline water of the pool. People were milling about, preparing for the start of the swim tournament. Two teams, the Iwatobi swim club and the Samezuka Academy team, were sitting side my side in the bleachers, Matsuoka Gou right at the centerline between the two teams. The atmosphere was pleasant, all smiles and friendship as opposed to harsh words and hatred like it was last time.  
The Samezuka team captain Mikoshiba Seijuro was sitting beside her and her older brother Rin was sitting on her other side. Rin was shooting glares at Seijuro, who had his arm around Gou's waist, but at least he wasn't sitting between them like he did when they first started dating. Gou loved her brother-she really did, but he was super protective of her. In a way it was cute, but it was mostly just annoying.  
Gou stomach rumbled and she blushed as Seijuro chuckled. "Are you hungry Gou?" He asked.   
"A bit." She replied. The red headed girl stood and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm going to go get some food." She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at her brother, who only rolled his eyes in response.   
Gou hopped down from the bleachers and disappeared into the hallways.

\----

Twenty five minutes passed and Seijuro was starting to get worried.  
"Hey Rin." He said to the teen next to him. "What do you think is taking Kou so long?"  
The burgundy haired boy glanced at the Samezuka swim captain and shrugged. "Do I look like I'm with her? I don't know."  
Seijuro frowned. "I'm worried about her."  
"I doubt any things wrong. Gou can handle herself fine in tough situations." Rin said with complete faith in his sisters abilities.  
"Well, Im going see if she's okay." Seijuro said, standing up from his spot.  
Rin did the same and put his hand to red haired mans chest threateningly."I'm not letting you go and find my sister on your own. For all I know you two planned this so you can fuck in a bathroom. I'm going with you."  
"Whatever! Lets just go find her."  
The two boys left their spots on the bleachers, ignoring the questioning glances from the rest of the Iwatobi swim club.  
They entered the hallways of the area and made their way towards the concessions stands, both keeping a look out for Gou.   
Rin was first to see her. A group of three burly men surrounded the petite first year,one of them holding her by the wrist. Gou punched and kicked, but to no avail. Gou saw the two boys and screamed. "Rin! Seijuro, he-"One of the men clamped a hand over her mouth, stopping her cry.  
With a growl Rin launched himself forward, bashing into the man holding onto his sister. "Let her the FUCK go!"  
Seijuro raced after Rin, and punched one of the other men, effectively breaking his nose and kicking the other one in the groin. He turned, expecting to help Rin with the last man, but instead he only watched the sight before him.  
Rins opponent was on the ground and from the looks of it unconscious, but Rin was still furiously punching him. The anger in his face was more terrifying then the glares he gave to Seijuro whenever he did anything with his sister. This expression was one of pure protective hatred.   
"Rin, calm down!" Gou said. She shoved her brother off the man, landing Rin onto the floor as well."He's out cold already!"  
Rin stood and wiped the blood smearing his knuckles off onto his pants. He was breathing hard and his face was flushed.  
Seijuro rushed forward and hugged his girlfriend tightly. "Gou, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"   
The girl shook her head and rested her face against his chest. "No, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all." She said.  
Rin came up behind Gou and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"  
Gou nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."  
Her older brother nodded, his face grim. "If these guys ever bother you again I am going to kill them."  
Gou laughed. "I know you will big brother, I know you will."  
Seijuro smiled and gave her a kiss, ignoring how Rin glared at him again. You would think that after fighting off Gou's attackers with him Rin would be more likely to trust him with his sister, but apparently not.   
Seijuro broke the kiss and smiled, happy enough to have Gou safe in his arms, even if Rin will kill him one day if he ever does anything bad. He could live with that.


End file.
